


Misdirection & Understatement

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Misdirection & Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Monday Morning

  
  


  Donna arrived thirty minutes before Josh, as usual. There was a lightness in her step and a glow to her complexion that could only be attributed to a restful weekend, and a Sunday afternoon spent in the June sun. Well...that was story she was going with, if anyone asked.

  She did have a very enjoyable Sunday, and it was spent in the sun. In fact, it was spent in the sun with Josh. That's what really made it enjoyable. Of course, she did have to put up with his whining and moaning about the little excursion she had planned, but he had come around in the end.

  Donna had woken up that beautiful Sunday morning, curled up next to Josh, looked out the window at the dawn of a gorgeous day, and for no reason in particular, decided that she wanted to get out of D.C, with Josh- if only just for the day. So, after a little map gazing, she decided to talk Josh into a little day trip to Westmoreland State Park. It wasn't that far from D.C, right on the Potomac, but far enough away to feel like a getaway. At first, Josh wasn't very receptive to the idea. His idea of a perfect way to spend their Sunday together was more along the lines of indoor recreation. His argument, was that they had a lot of lost time to make up for. Donna's argument was that, if he ever wanted to be able to make up for that lost time he would behave himself, and go to the park with her. Plus, she added, this would give him an informational advantage the next time the President went on another of his State Park trivia tangents. Donna still wasn't quite sure what the deciding factor was.

  All in all, they had had a good time. They had grabbed some goodies and a couple of blankets and stretched out on the shore of the Potomac and just enjoyed each other's company. As the sun set that evening, Josh told Donna that it was the best day he'd had in a long time.

  Now the new week was beginning, and although a lot had happened between them over the weekend, they had no intention of letting it alter their professional relationship. Well Donna didn't, anyway.

  She had had a little talk last night with Josh, about the fact that this was really not the time to be going public with their feelings for each other. Discretion was the watchword, from now until further notice. Josh had taken the position that they'd been crazy about each other for a long time, and most of the people they knew were aware of it, so what was the big deal.

  "The big deal is, that it's one thing for everyone to suspect, and quite another for them to know," Donna had pointed out reasonably.

  "Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me at work?" Josh asked with a smug little grin.

  "Right now, I can honestly say, I don't think that'll be a problem," Donna replied with a snort.

  
  


  So here she sat, waiting for Josh to stroll into the office, and flash her that grin that always made her smile and flush just a little. Only this time, when he flashed her that grin, they both would be thinking of all they had shared this past weekend, and the memory of that would lead to thoughts of just how much they both wanted to do it again- and soon. Good grief, if she kept on like this, she'd have to eat the words she said to Josh earlier about having no problem keeping her hands off him. ‘That just wasn't going to happen', Donna thought to herself.

  Pulling the first of several files that Josh would need for that morning's meetings, Donna had her back turned, and didn't see him when he came in.

  "Good morning, Donnatella. Oh, how sweet- you brought me coffee!" Josh exclaimed, picking up the Starbucks cup from his desk and taking an appreciative sip.

  "In your dreams, Josh. Put my coffee down," Donna replied, as she turned, and reached over to snatch the cup away from him. Holding it just out of her reach, Josh flashed her one of those wicked, yet alluring grins.

  "Now Donnatella, what have you learned about the advantages of sharing? Sharing is good. Sharing can be quite an exceptional experience."

  Honestly, the man was doing everything but waggling his eyebrows suggestively and leering. The worst part was that, try as she might, she found his juvenile teasing just a little bit sexy. Was it possible to want to kick a man in the shins and kiss him at the same time?

  Donna supposed, that with Josh, all things were possible, and deciding on a sort of middle ground, she smacked him in the back of the head, and stole her cup back.

  "Oww! I think you're spending too much time with CJ," Josh whined, rubbing his head.

  "Time well spent, Joshua," Donna replied sweetly, as she made her way around his office, organizing and arranging.

   "If you say so," he grumbled.

  "I do- You have staff in ten minutes," Donna said, getting ready to walk back to her desk.

  "Hey, don't I even get a ‘Good morning, Josh'?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, an expectant, yet teasing grin on his face.

  Stopping at the door to his office, Donna turned, gave him her best sultry and promising look and blew him a kiss as suggestively as possible, from across the room. Donna, then winked, smiled and walked out the door. She was savoring that hungry the look on his face all the way back to her desk.

  ‘Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Mr. Bear', she thought with a wicked smile of her own

  
  
  
  


  Josh sat behind his desk for a full eight minutes, contemplating the complete wickedness of Donnatella Moss, then he recalled some vague mention of a staff meeting. A staff meeting that he was supposed to be at in the next couple of minutes. Leaving his office and noticing that Donna wasn't at her desk, he made his way down the hall to Leo's office. Before he got there, Sam caught up with him and nudging him asked, "So...how'd your weekend go?"

 Josh  sighed and gave him a very weary look, but then remembering that Sam had been so helpful in making the wonderful weekend possible, he relented.

  "It was great, Sam. I really do owe you one," Josh replied, clapping him on the back and smiling as they walked into Leo's office.

  "No problem. Really. I'm just glad that you and Donna are happy," Sam said with quiet sincerity as they took their places.

  CJ and Toby arrived, already in the midst of some sort of heated debate. Leo sat behind his desk and watched with exaggerated patience for all of ten seconds before interrupting them.

  "Okay you two- either share with the rest of the class, or shut up...On second thought, just shut up. We have a lot of ground to cover and I have no time for squabbling."

  CJ sent Toby a look that clearly indicated they were far from finished and Toby returned it with one of complete frustration, then looked away.

  "You two should learn to play nice with each other," Josh teased.

  CJ glared at him, then turned her attention back to Leo.

  Sam leaned close to Josh and said, "I don't think those two had as nice a weekend as you did."

  "Me either," Josh replied with a grin.

  "Okay people, let's try to at least feign some sort of interest in the business of the people this morning and get this damn meeting over with," Leo growled, letting everyone know that his patience has reached it's limit and he wanted their full attention.

  Over the course of the next thirty minutes, they managed to cover a variety of topics and work out how they would be handled. Leo managed to keep everyone on track and focused, then summarily directed them all to get the hell out and get to work. Josh was the last one to leave and just as he was at the door, Leo called him back.

  "How are you doing?"

  "Fine. Why?" Josh asked, pausing at the door.

  "You don't often announce that you're taking the weekend off, and then actually do it. Actually I can't remember you ever doing it. I just thought maybe you were feeling bad or something- but you don't look like you are," Leo replied, leaning back in his chair and giving Josh the full benefit of his undiluted scrutiny.

  "I'm good, Leo. Really," Josh replied, smiling in a way that convinced Leo more than his words had.

  "Good. Whatever you're doing - keep it up. Now get back to work." Leo said, waving him out.

  Josh couldn't help but grin over the fact that Leo had unknowingly just encouraged him to keep dating his assistant. Life was really funny sometimes.

  Donna noticed Josh as he walked through the bullpen to his office- well, walk was actually something of an understatement. Swagger was a far more appropriate description of how Josh was moving towards her. He had that ridiculously sexy grin pasted on his face as well. He might as well be walking around with a big, flashing neon sign over his head that read ‘I had great sex this weekend'. At this thought, Donna sent him  ‘the look'. This was a non-verbal signal that they had established long ago to let him know that the need for damage control was imminent. He faltered a little as he noticed ‘the look‘, but only for a second, then the swagger was firmly back in place. Josh decided at that moment that the time for a little payback was at hand. He was about to walk straight past Donna, into his office, but he paused briefly beside her desk, gave her a suggestive little leer, winked, then without a word walked into his office and shut the door.

  Josh was leaning back in his chair, his hands laced behind his head, the absolute picture of self-satisfaction, when Donna opened the door and walked in.

  "What do you look so happy about?" Donna asked.

  "Can't a man be happy for no reason, Donna?"

  "The only time you look this happy at work, is when you've left the maimed bodies of uncooperative republicans in your wake. Since you haven't had time to do that this morning, there must be some other reason. So, what is it?"

  "Well...what would you think if I told you that I just got permission, no - encouragement, from Leo for us to keep doing what we did this weekend?" Josh asked, savoring the range of reactions that were moving over Donna's face with lightning speed. It was really a testimony to his self-control that he didn't burst out laughing right there in front of her.

  "Are you kidding me?" Donna exclaimed.

  "What's the matter?"  Josh asked, the picture of innocence.

  "What's the matter, he asks?" Donna says to no one in particular, throwing her arms out and then planting them on her hips, "Are you insane? You told Leo about what we....wait a minute. What exactly did Leo say?" Donna was pinning him with what could only be described as a frighteningly close imitation of CJ's world famous glare.

  "I already told you...he said that whatever I was doing I should keep it up," Josh replied, trailing off to a something close to a mumble at the end.

  "And was Leo privy to the particulars of what you, or rather we, were doing this weekend?"

  "Well...not exactly- but there's still implied consent there," Josh added, his smile returning.

   "Uh-huh, just remember Josh- you're not a real lawyer, and there is a reason for that," Donna replied with a touch of smug superiority.

  "That's not very nice, Donna"

  "Whatever- Oh, and one other thing, Josh" Donna said leaning over his desk, so that she was very close to his face and he could clearly see the evil smile on hers, "That was a wicked thing you did just then, and there will be a suitable punishment for it."

  Right at that moment, Josh would have been wise to look appropriately chastised and keep his mouth shut, but then that just wouldn't be Josh.

  "Going to give me a little tough love, Donna?" He asked with a wiseass smirk.

 "I don't think so, Josh. You'll just have to wait and see."

  "Aww, come on, Donna, it was just a little harmless joke. You can't get mad about that," Josh implored.

  "Can't I?" Donna said on her way out the door.

  
  


  Josh was left sitting there, wondering what in the world had just happened. How had a little harmless payback for that totally sexy, and suggestive ‘Good Morning' she had given him,( which had, by the way, totally distracted him and lead his mind to all sorts of  pleasurable, yet non-work related areas) -how could that innocent little joke have gotten him in trouble? When would he ever learn...

  
  


  Later that afternoon, Josh deposited a large frappacino and chilled container of strawberries on Donna's desk in what he hoped would be considered a peace offering. Donna looked up at him with gratitude, tinged with the tiniest bit of suspicion.

  "Thank you, Josh. That was very sweet."

   "Well, I know you like berries and you love those frappacino drinks in the summer. So...I just got it for you.." Josh said in that, ‘see, I'm being a sweet guy' voice.

  "You're right, I do, and I appreciate you remembering that...but Josh, you're not getting off the hook that easy," Donna informed him, taking an appreciative sip of her drink and popping a strawberry in her mouth.

  Josh sighed and shrugged his shoulders and with a somewhat resigned smile. "I didn't think so- but it was worth a shot."

  Donna almost felt sorry for him as he went into his office. Men were such penitent little things when they were trying to get out of the doghouse. It really was almost enough to make her resolve crumble. Almost, but  not quite. This little lesson was for his own good. He couldn't go strutting around like the stud of the west wing. Sooner or later, someone would get suspicious, and then their whole discretion thing would be blown to hell. After tonight's little punishment, he would think twice about scaring her with tales of sharing their love life with Leo.   

   It was about seven thirty when Josh came over and perched himself on the edge of her desk and leaning over, whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "How about getting out of here and getting a little dinner and then going back to my place?"

  With her best sorrowful tone, Donna turned apologetic eyes to Josh and replied, "Sorry Josh, I've got plans."

  "Plans? I didn't know anything about any plans," Josh countered, sounding a little confused.

  "Well, Josh. I did make plans all on my own before...you know. I just never got to follow through with them much. Now that we have a early night for a change, I don't have to disappoint my friends."

  ‘Never mind the fact that I'm disappointed'  he thought. "Oh, one of those girls night out things, huh?"

  "Yes, there will be other women there..." Donna replied, and Josh couldn't help but note the vagueness in her response.

  "And guys too?" Josh asked, his voice rising just a tad.

  "Well, that is the only other gender alternative." Donna snorted sarcastically, practically rolling her eyes.

   "Oh...okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Josh said, disappointment evident in his voice and expression.

  "Yeah. I'll call you tonight...when I get in," Donna added, relenting just a little bit.

  "Okay. Yeah. I'll talk to you tonight" Josh said, giving her a little smile, but Donna couldn't help but notice the hurt puppy look. That almost did her in.

  ‘I better get out of here before I crumble like a cookie. Then where would we be...' Donna thought, gathering her things and walking -well, almost running, out of the bullpen, after saying a quick goodbye to Josh.

  
  


  Donna really didn't have any plans that night, but Josh needed a little reminder that he had promised to be discreet and his little performance this morning was not exactly discretion. So while she was curled up on her sofa, at home, with her roommate's cats ( who technically were both guys and girls) watching an old movie and eating coffee crunch ice cream, Josh would be getting his little punishment, and he wouldn't even realize it. Sometimes she was truly amazed at her own wickedness....     

  
  
  
  
  
  


Josh looked at the clock on the wall for what must have been the eleventh time in an hour. Ten-thirty-seven. Still no call from Donna. Even though he knew he was being selfish, he wanted her here with him. They were so new, and they had so much lost time to make up for, and ... he might as well admit it- he didn't want to share her with anyone else right now. Even as he had the thought, he realized how ridiculous it was. Donna didn't belong to him- not like that, not like a possession, and he didn't want her to. If the truth were told, part of the reason he felt the way he did right now was because he was still in awe of the fact that Donna could really love him. Let's just say that again, friends... Donna loved him. She had stood by him and been patient and caring for all this time- through all his baggage and bullshit, and now he knew that she loved him. If he thought his life had been filled with tragedy, then it was also true that it had been filled with miracles. The miracle of working for and with someone he truly believed in, the miracle of surviving a bullet that had very nearly killed him, and finally, the miracle of having the love of a woman who was so off-the-charts extraordinary. For once in his life, he was enjoying having it all. That was really the reason he had walked in that morning looking like he felt ten feet tall. It was also the reason he had felt the over-whelming need to tease Donna just a little. Okay, maybe the teasing was pushing it a little, but her reaction to Leo giving them permission to have sex was just too good to miss. She was right though- they really did need to be discreet. Okay, he was the one who needed to work on the whole discretion angle. Donna was the absolute queen of discretion. If it was left entirely up to her, they would be celebrating their silver wedding anniversary before anyone got wise to the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. ‘She really is something', he thought, and couldn't help but smile.

   Josh was getting up to go get a beer when the phone rang. He answered it, and the smile that was lingering widened as he heard Donna's voice.

  "Hello there, Mr. Bear. How are you doing?"

  "Lousy. I found out that I really miss Goldilocks eating my porridge and warming up my bed."

  "Well, maybe I can help you out with that tomorrow night."

  "Really? That would be awfully nice of you. If you'd like I could leave a trail of breadcrumbs for you to follow," Josh offered, and Donna could hear the laughter in his voice. Donna realized at that moment, with delighted surprise, that even Josh's laughter was sexy. How could she not have realized that before?

  "You're mixing up your fairytales there, Joshua. Breadcrumbs are Hansel and Gretel. You don't want to fatten me up and eat me, do you?" Donna admonished in a delightfully sexy voice.

  Taking a swig of his beer, Josh almost choked as the meaning of that particular double-entendre sunk in. Recovering as quickly as he could, he responded, "Well, I like you just the way you are, but now that you mention it- eating you doesn't sound bad."

  "Josh, you're wicked," Donna replied, but it didn't really sound like she minded the fact.

  "Just the way you like me," he replied smugly.

  "So, what have you been doing this evening?" Donna asked, ignoring his last comment.

  "Thinking."

  "Oh dear. Is this something I should be worrying about?"

  "Funny girl. Actually, I think that was your plan all along."

  "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Josh," Donna replied, innocently.

  "I'll bet. You want to know what I was thinking about?"

  "Okay."

  "In was thinking about us."

  "Well, that sounds good...I think," Donna replied with only the tiniest bit of uncertainty in her voice.

  "It is. I was thinking that I'm an incredibly lucky man, and that you're right."

  "No more lucky than I am, and the fact that I'm right goes without saying....Wait, what exactly am I right about?" Donna asked.

  "You're right about me needing to be a little better at not broadcasting the fact that we're together."

  "So you've put your evening alone to good use, I see."

  "Yeah...It's funny, it's almost like you wanted me to have some time to think. Kind of like when my Mom used to send me to my room and say, ‘Now, Joshua, you just sit there and contemplate what you've done and think about how to correct it'. You haven't been talking to my mother, have you?" Josh asked, only half teasing.

 "Josh, don't be silly...I talk to your mother all the time. You know that."

 "You guys are ganging up on me, huh?" Josh asked, happily resigned to the fact that, when it came to the two women in his life, he would always be outmatched.

  "I prefer to think of it as joining forces, Josh," Donna replied, and Josh heard the amusement in her voice.

  "Okay."

 "Okay?"

  "Yeah- I'm not dumb, I know when I'm outmatched."

  "Good for you. Do you want to know about my evening?" Donna asked, surprised that he hadn't already asked. This evening really had been good for him.

  "I want to hear about anything you want to tell me," Josh replied, stretching out on the sofa as they talked. He realized something else then- just the sound of her voice made him happy. It made him wonder how many of those late nights at work had been because he just didn't want to give up the comfort of the sound of her, the smell of her, the sight of her. What a fool he had been to waste so much time...

  "Josh...did you miss me tonight?" Donna asked, breaking in on his thoughts.

  "You know I did, but I understand that you need time with your friends, too."

  "Josh... there's something you need to know about tonight..." Donna began as she sat on her sofa, surrounded on all sides by her roommate's four cats, who were basking in the attention they were receiving. "The guys really appreciated me being able to spend time with them ."

  "Just so long as they fully appreciate my sacrifice," Josh replied.

   "Oh, I 'm sure they do," Donna replied, smiling as she scratched  Mel, the big black Persian behind his ears. He responded with unrestrained pleasure, rolling onto his back and nuzzling her hand. ‘If only all males were so easy to please', Donna thought.

   "Good. No one should ever take the pleasure of your company for granted- even me."

   "Are you feeling okay, Josh. You're almost a little too penitent...Are you sure you didn't actually tell Leo that we had sex this weekend?"

  "Donna- shame on you. I told you I was only teasing. You keep it up with remarks like that and you don't get the ‘Hansel and Gretel treatment' tomorrow night."

  "I'll remember that... Josh did I ever tell you how much I really like your wicked side?"Donna said, laying back on the sofa and ignoring the cats, proceeding to give Josh her full attention.

  "Nooo...why don't you tell me all about it, Goldilocks."

 

 

 

 

* * *

  Tuesday evening...

  
  


  It was close to two a.m, and Josh and Donna were camped out in his office, waiting for an important call from the DNC office in Sacramento. Josh had asked Joey to run a rather detailed poll, now that the news of the President's MS had had time to die down a little, and the public had absorbed it. They were waiting in his office at that ungodly hour,  for the preliminary results. Josh, of course, was exhibiting his usual high level of patience.

  "Why haven't they called yet?"

  "I have no new information since the last time you asked me that, uhmmm...three minutes ago. Now, could you please sit down and stop buzzing around my head like some giant wasp?"

  "Donna, whatever I may be, I am most definitely not a wasp," Josh replied sarcastically.

  It took Donna a minute to realize the weird connection that Josh was making, but when she did, she couldn't restrain herself from rolling her eyes in exasperation.

  "Not W.A.S.P, you idiot!  A wasp- of the buzzing, flying variety. You know, big stingers that are very painful. That kind of wasp."

  "Better be nice to me, I might get you with my ‘big stinger'..." Josh smirked.

  "No sexual innuendo at the office, Josh. You know the rules," Donna replied, refusing to smile.

  "You and your rules! It makes me wonder whether or not you have equipment after all."

  "What did I just say? No innuendo!"

  "You're losing your sense of humor, Donna."

  "I wonder why that could be?"

  "I don't understand why they haven't called," Josh said, returning to his original rant.

  "Explain to me again why I need to be here for this," Donna replied.

  "Because...." Josh floundered. He knew the reason he wanted her there, but not exactly why he needed her there.

  "Good answer," Donna quipped, smiling at his total lack of any reasonable reply. This was what they did. It was the background music of their relationship, and even if it was two in the morning, and there were dozens of things she'd rather be doing, there was no place she'd rather be.

  Another fifteen minutes went by, during which Josh was unusually quiet. Donna was leafing through some memos that he would need for meetings on Wednesday afternoon, when she had the feeling that she was being watched. A quick look in Josh's direction confirmed this feeling.

  "Josh, stop it."

  "Stop what?"

  "You know...now, stop it!"

  "Donna, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

  "You're such a pathetic liar. I can't imagine how you ever became a success in politics."

  "See, I still don't know what you're talking about."

  "You were ogling my legs."

  "Was not!"

  "Were too."

   "Wait...did you just use the word  ‘ogling'?"

  "Yes, and you were. So, stop it."

  "I think you're imagining things."

  "Hah! You are so full of it."

  "That's not very nice, Donna. Besides, you have very nice legs, and I'm a guy..."

  "You're a guy? That's supposed to be your excuse for this ogling behavior?"

  "Well...I'm also your boyfriend. I'm allowed to ogle."

  "Not at work."

   "I'm not your boyfriend at work, or I'm not allowed to ogle you at work?"

  "Either...both. I'm really bored with this conversation, Josh."

  "You started it."

   "Oh goody, the beginning of another infantile conversation!"

  At that moment the phone rang, and Josh and Donna both exclaimed at the same time, "Thank God!"

  It was Joey, via Kenny. The news was that they would have no definitive results for several more hours, so they were wrapping up for the night and picking it back up in the morning. Josh made it very clear that he wanted a call with first results as soon as they were ready. When he hung up the phone, Josh looked at Donna with a tired smile and said, "Let's get out of here. I have a promise to keep."

  "Promise?" Donna asked, as she followed him out of his office, grabbing her bag along the way.

  "Yeah, you know- Hansel and Gretel..." Josh replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

  "It's two in the morning Josh, actually it's almost three in the morning- you're telling me you still have enough energy to think about sex?" Donna asked, stopping in her tracks and just staring at him.

  "Yeah- what do you think I was doing when I was ogling your legs?"

  "Okay...but I'm too tired to be following breadcrumbs or dropping breadcrumbs, or whatever weird fairytale thing you have in your mind," Donna stated, following him out of the bullpen.

  "Hey, I'm not picky. Breadcrumbs, panties, bras...makes no never mind to me."

  "You're a sick man, Josh."

  "If you say so Miss Tough Love..."

  
  


* * *

  
  


  "Josh are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, wouldn't sleep be a more practical option?" Donna suggested as the made their way through Josh's apartment, not even bothering to turn on the lights. Josh was walking  right behind her, with his arms wrapped around her, nuzzling her neck as he nudged her in the direction of his bedroom.

  "Come on, Donna, was Goldilocks practical? She was an adventuress. You need to be more like Goldilocks."

  "You'll just say anything to get sex, won't you, Josh?"

  "You gotta remember, Donna- there are considerable perks for you in this particular little fairy-tale..." Josh reminded her while he was doing that delicious little thing he did to her neck that made her tremble all the way down to her toes.

  "They better be some really outstanding perks, Josh," Donna mumbled as they reached his bedroom and tumbled onto the bed.

  "Outstanding coming up.." Josh assured her as his body covered hers.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  Later, as the sun was peeking over the horizon, Donna turned to Josh with a smile of intense satisfaction and said, "I just love the over-achiever in you."

  "Mmmmhmmm," Josh mumbled into his pillow.

  "You realize that you managed to discover at least five new spots on my body that I wasn't even aware were like that," Donna observed, in a dreamy tone.

  "Uhhhmmm...likewha'?" Josh mumbled.

  "What?"

  "Like what?" Josh asked again, striving to enunciate this time.

  "That sensitive. You found five new, incredibly sensitive spots on my body that I was completely unaware of."

  "I'm an explorer," Josh replied with a smug grin, pulling her closer still as he made an attempt to fall asleep. He had recently discovered that falling asleep with Donna in his arms was almost as incredible as making love to her.

  "Josh...we can't sleep very long- you know that, right?"

  "Mmmmm.."

  "Josh?"

  "Hhmmm?"

  "Where are my clothes?"

  "Breadcrumbs."

  "Breadcrumbs?"

   "Yep.."

   "Oh....okay."

  
  


  With that, Donna settled more comfortably against Josh. It was amazing to discover the absolute peaceful comfort it was to sleep next to him. For a man who was in constant motion, he was incredibly relaxed in sleep. ‘Of course', she thought as she drifted off,  ‘incredibly mind blowing sex might have something to do with that...'   

* * *

 

  Later that morning...

  Donna stirred against Josh and stretched  with contented pleasure. If she was a cat, she'd be purring right about now. She turned and opened her eyes, feasting on the sight of Josh in the midst of peaceful slumber. At that moment, she could almost imagine how he'd looked as a little boy.

  This was different than the times she had watched him as he slept while he was in the hospital, and later at home, during his recovery.  Then, he was unnaturally still, either from the drugs, or the exhaustion from the pain he experienced during his waking hours. This was blissfully different. This was contentment and true relaxation, this was innocent, peaceful slumber, and she couldn't help but rejoice in the difference. As she absently ran her fingers over the scar on his chest, she couldn't help but reflect on how dangerously close they had come to never having this.

  Josh felt Donna moving next to him, and knew she was waking. Without opening his eyes, he took in all the separate pleasures of waking up next to her. She slept very close, fitting herself into him so that they were always touching . He remembered reading once that the way a couple slept together was indicative of their relationship. He had thought it was a bunch of pop-psych crap when he read the article. Of course, he had been sleeping with Mandy at the time, and probably hadn't wanted to read too much into what it said. Mandy hadn't like sleeping with him, saying she didn't like to be crowded. ‘That said a lot, right there', he thought. Donna was always caressing him, even in her sleep. It was one of the most touching things about her.

  He felt her tracing the scar on his chest, and just knew what she was thinking. They had come so close to never knowing the power and joy of sharing their love. What a horrible waste that would have been...

  Feeling the need to remind her that that was behind them, Josh captured her hand in his, and kissed the top of her head.

  "I'm right here."

  "Hmmm...I know. Good morning," Donna replied, snuggling even closer, and kissing him on the cheek.

  "Good morning to you too, Donnatella."

    They both laid there for a few more moments, not saying a word- just savoring the quiet and contentment of being in each others arms.

  "I wonder what time it is?" Josh asked, finally.

  "Oh God!" Donna exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. With a quick glance at the clock on her side of the bed, she jumped up, and again exclaimed, "Oh God!"

  "What?" Josh asked, gazing with amusement at Donna running around his room, frantically searching for her clothes. Unfortunately, his bedroom was in it's usual state of bachelor disarray, so she wasn't having an easy time of it.

  "Josh, it's eleven-thirty! You had staff two hours ago, and you have a twelve o'clock with Congressman Skinner."

  All amusement vanished from his face at her words, "Well, this doesn't look good, does it?"

  "You think? I can pretty much guarantee our whole discretion thing has been blown to hell! Damn!"

   "Donna, calm down...we just need to think of a plausible excuse for why we were both late and -" Josh was interrupted by rather loud knocking on his front door. "Oh shit- who could that be?" he muttered, picking up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the floor, and quickly putting them on.

  "Stay here. I'm going to see who's at the door," Josh directed as he left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

  "Oh no, Josh...I wanted to go to the door with you and play hostess...Naked!" Donna exclaimed, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Of course, sarcasm had very little effect when directed at a closed door. Finally locating her panties on top of Josh's dresser, she flopped down on the bed, throwing her arm over her face and muttering "What have we done!"

   Josh was praying as he walked to his front door. He was praying it was Sam, coming to check on him, or the mailman or anybody that wouldn't think it highly suspicious for him to be at home at this time of the day. It didn't seem like his prayers would be answered today. It was CJ, and she didn't look pleased.

  "What's wrong?" CJ asked without preamble of any kind, walking through the door, right past Josh.

  "What do you mean?" Josh asked, striving for some sort of innocent pose. In reality, although he didn't know it, he looked more like a deer caught in the headlights.

  "What do I mean? Well, let's see...you are at home at eleven-thirty on a Wednesday, your phone has been busy all morning, you don't answer your cell or your pager. Why would I think anything's wrong?" CJ asked, her irritation level rising with each word.

  "My phone's been busy? Really?"

  "Yes Josh, really! Now what the hell is going...what's that?" CJ asked, pointing to a black lacey little confection that was tossed over the back of Josh's sofa. Reaching around Josh, CJ picked up the article that had caught her attention, and held it front of her. It was Donna's bra.

  "You wanna' explain this to me, pal?" CJ asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

  "Not really.." Josh mumbled.

  "Joshua!" CJ exclaimed, noting with some pleasure that Josh was wincing at her tone. Just then, an object on the floor just past Josh, caught her attention. If Josh thought she was giving him her death-glare before, he was wrong, this was much worse.

  "Those are Donna's shoes."

  "Don't be silly, CJ..."

  "Josh," CJ began, closing the small distance between them, once again being thankful for the advantage of her height, as she stood nose to nose with Josh, "You want to be very careful not to lie to me right now. Now, do you want to explain to me what Donna's garments are doing strewn about your apartment?"

  "Well...if you're giving me a choice...."

  "Josh!" CJ exclaimed again, and if Josh thought she was yelling before, he was sadly mistaken.

  "Okay CJ, this really isn't as bad as it looks," Josh said, trying to salvage the situation.

  "Really Josh- cause I gotta' tell you -it looks pretty bad. It looks like you're having a little fling with your assistant."

  "It's not a fling! It's not tawdry and it's not cheap. I love her, CJ- and what we do is our damn business!" This time Josh matched her tone. His jaw was set now, and he was pissed. He was damned if he'd let anyone cheapen what was between him and Donna- not even CJ. He didn't notice Donna come into the room behind him. She had found the robe that Josh had bought her, and was standing there with it clutched around her, her eyes wide with worry.

  "Josh, don't be mad at CJ. She's just doing her job." Donna stated quietly.

  Josh turned quickly at the sound of her voice, his expression becoming more gentle and relaxed at the sight of her. He held out his hand and she came over to stand next to him.

  "What's the situation at the office?" Donna asked CJ, always his assistant first, regardless of her apparel.

  CJ smiled slightly at her practicality, "It's not bad. Everyone knew you guys were there late last night, waiting on the polling numbers. That explained your absence at staff. Believe it or not Josh, Donna's lateness was far more suspicious than yours. The thing that set off my radar was the weekend off, combined with this, and no one being able to reach you. So you two want to tell me how long this has been going on?"

  "If you're talking about this...this past weekend. If you're talking about how long I've been in love with her...a lot longer," Josh stated simply, putting his arm around Donna.

  CJ didn't say anything for the longest time. She looked at both of them, and was amazed to see how completely relaxed and happy they looked together. Seeing them that way, Josh especially, made her unreasonably happy. She knew she should read them both the riot act for doing something so rash and politically ill-advised. On top of everything else, it could be a public relations nightmare- but then she had another thought. What if everything else in their lives went to hell? What if they couldn't see their way clear of all this mess of hearings and depositions? What if it ended badly? In the end, they'd have each other, and didn't they both deserve that. They had both been through so much, but they had stuck it out, and they had found their way to each other. It was enough to restore your faith in true love.

  "Well guys, I have only one thing to say about this...." CJ started out in her stern, no-nonsense Press Secretary voice, then she gave into the smile that was growing, "It's about time you two woke up."

  "You're not pissed?" Josh asked, a little surprised.

  "A little- but only on a professional level. As your friend, I'm really very happy for both of you." CJ said gently, then switching back into Press Secretary mode, she added firmly, "No more of this...this reckless abandon. If you want to have a morning in, then do it on Sunday like normal people. No more unexplained absences, and no public cavorting."

  "Cavorting?" Josh asked, in a teasing tone.

  "Josh, I really think that right now is not the best time to be mocking my choice of words," CJ replied, giving Josh a pointed look, and then smiling approvingly as Donna smacked Josh on the arm and admonished him to behave.

  "Tag-teaming is hardly fair," Josh griped.

  "Get over it...in fact get used to it," CJ replied, then turned to Donna, "Donna, I'm looking to you to keep him in line. I want no change in your working relationship. No going around all gooey-eyed, or suddenly bringing him coffee, or anything like that. Is that clear?"

  "I don't know, CJ- sometimes the gooey -eyed thing just happens..." Donna replied with a smile. She was a lot more relaxed now that she knew CJ was on their side. CJ returned her smile and shrugged.

  "Okay- but no coffee. We are clear on that point, right?"

  "Of course," Donna agreed.

  "Do you two want to take this act on the road or do you think maybe we should get back to the office?"

  "Don't get cute, funny boy. I'm going back now. I expect you two to be directly behind me. By the way, why was your phone busy all this time?" CJ asked, becoming even more intrigued when she noticed Donna's deep blush.

  "Uhhh...it got knocked off the hook last night," Donna replied.

  "Knocked off?" CJ asked, looking between them, as Josh's smile grew and Donna's blush deepened. "Never mind...just get to work. Oh and Josh.."

  "Yeah?"

  "You want to be really thanking your lucky stars that you passed under Leo's radar."

  "Believe me- I am."

     Right before she walked out the door, CJ turned back to look at her friends, and with a wistful smile said, "I really am very happy for you guys. We'll work this out. Don't worry."

  "Thanks CJ." They both said as they watched her leave.

    After CJ left, they turned to each other, and held each other tight for a moment, thinking there was one more thing they had to be thankful for...good friends.

  
  


* * *

 

     CJ was standing on the edge of the Operations bullpen, observing the busy comings and goings . It was the first time she'd seen Donna since that morning at Josh‘s apartment, and CJ had to admit that she looked like a very different person than the rumpled and relaxed woman she'd seen there.

  Donna had pulled her hair back into a quick knot to get it out of her way, and she just exuded efficiency and purpose. She was simultaneously on the phone with someone, pulling files, and organizing note cards,  all the while corralling several of the wandering interns to run errands that needed to be taken care of. CJ smiled at the sight of Donna  so totally in her element.

  As she continued to watch this whirlwind of activity, Josh approached Donna, and in a rather animated fashion, began to ask, in a way that only Josh could, for something . Without missing a beat, or even turning in his direction, Donna handed him the file he had apparently been asking for. He sighed, smiled at her for a moment, then turned and walked back to his office. It really was something to watch them in action- a perfect, well-oiled machine. Making a decision, right then and there, CJ turned and walked in the direction of Leo's office. She was sure that if she presented this situation to Leo now, and in the right way, he would be much more accepting of it.

  "Hey Margaret...has he got a minute?" CJ asked, gesturing in the direction of Leo's open door.

  "Sure, CJ. Go on in," Margaret replied, without looking up from her typing.

  CJ walked in, and after closing his door, took a seat across from Leo. He was reading an article that she had seen earlier that day. It was yet another op-ed piece about the President, and whether or not his health posed a risk to national security.

  "Where do these pinheads get their so-called facts?" Leo asked, acknowledging CJ for the first time since she had come into his office.

  "The Psychic Friends Network?" CJ offered.

  "I wouldn't be surprised...What do you need?" Leo asked, tossing the offending article aside.

  "I need to share some information with you."

  "Why do those words strike fear into my heart?" Leo sighed, sinking back into his chair and narrowing his eyes.

  "Relax, Leo. This is not going to be a thing. It's not one now, and I don't intend for it to become one," CJ stated firmly.

  "And we all know about intentions and the road to hell..." Leo interjected.

  "Yes, Leo. I know that pessimistic little homily, but it doesn't apply here. This is really not going to be a thing. I'm just letting you know that I'm aware of what's going on, and that it's going to be fine."

  "Okay CJ- I gotta tell you, none of this is doing anything to make me feel any better. So, just do me a favor and stop beating around the bush. Tell me whatever the hell it is that's not a thing and is going to be fine."

  "Okay..." CJ replied, trying to decide on the best way to proceed.

  "CJ? I'm getting older here..." Leo prodded, his patience level dwindling by the second.

  "Yeah...okay. I want you to listen carefully before you yell, and once again, take into account that this will not, I repeat, will not, be a problem."

  "So you said-"

  "Josh and Donna are in love.." CJ interrupted him, saying it in one hurried breath.

  Leo just sat there for a moment, glaring at CJ, then slowly the corners of his mouth turned up in an amused grin.

  "CJ, that's got to be the worst kept secret on this side of the building."

  CJ stared at him for a moment, with what could only be called an incredulous expression on her face, then realized that he hadn't quite gotten the meaning behind her words.

  "No, Leo, what I mean to say is they realize it now, and they're acting on it," CJ replied, hoping that her tone, if not her words was enough to spell it out.

  "Do you mean they are..." Leo trailed off, not really wanting to finish the question.

  "Yep," CJ replied succinctly.

  "How did you find out?" Leo asked, dreading the answer.

  "Let's just say I had a conversation with Josh this morning, and got the answers to questions I hadn't bargained on."

  Leo's eyed widened significantly at her response, his mind spinning with all the possible ramifications that could come from his deputy and his deputy's assistant having a romantic relationship. Of course if they could keep it quiet, under wraps...but then their track record for keeping private things private hadn't been too hot lately.

  "Who else knows?" Leo asked, finally.

  "No one," CJ replied, ‘as far as I know', she added to herself.

  "Are you telling me that Josh managed to land Donna all on his own, and this revelation wasn't precipitated by any sort of crisis or divine phenomenon?" Leo asked, his voice rich with disbelief.

  "That's the way it looks," CJ answered, amazed at how well Leo was taking this. She would have thought he'd have popped a blood vessel from all the screaming, by now.

  "I'm not buying it. I know Josh too well- he had some sort of help. Try Sam- he's a sucker for this kind of stuff," Leo suggested.

  "Sam?"

  "Sure. I'll bet he had some sort of hand in helping Josh set the trap," Leo replied, with conviction.

  "You're not very nice sometimes. You know that, right?" CJ observed, amusement creeping into her voice.

  "Whatever."

  "How can you be sure Sam was in on it? Couldn't it just be one of those inevitable resolution things?" CJ offered.

  "Those two? Are you kidding me? They had help. I'd bet the house on it."

  "Okay. I'll talk to Sam- see what he knows," CJ said, rising from her chair and walking toward the door.

  "Good. Oh, CJ..."

  "Yeah?" she asked, turning back.

  "Don't tell Josh you talked to me," Leo replied with a hint of a smile.

  "How come?"

  "Because it appeals to the Machiavellian streak in me," he replied, the smile becoming slightly more apparent.

  "Pardon?" CJ asked, even more confused.

  "Because I said so."

  "Okay then. Well, that clears that right up. I'll talk to you later," CJ said, leaving Leo's office for the sanctuary of her own. She'd talk to Sam once she devised a plan that would elicit the most information from him, while giving her the least amount of aggravation. A delicate balance, to be sure,  but one she was confident she could achieve.  

  
  


  It was late that evening before CJ was able to corner Sam. By this time, she had developed a plan of attack that she was sure would have him singing like a canary, while she gave away nothing.

  "Hey there, Sparky!" CJ said, as she took a seat across from Sam, and propped her feet up on his desk.

  "Hello to you too, CJ. What can I do for you?" Sam replied, as he kept his attention directed towards the computer screen in front of him.

  ‘Well, this isn't going as expected', she thought. ‘ Where's the -Oh my God, what have I done- from him'

  "Nothing much.. Just came by to say hi."

  "Hi," Sam said, looking up with a quick smile, then returning his attention to his work.

  "What are you working on?"

  "Remarks for this thing the President is doing Saturday night," Sam replied in a distracted tone.

  "So how's it coming?" CJ asked, with an interest she in no way felt.

   "CJ, any other time, I'd love to talk- but right now... I mean, Toby's on this kick lately that every single word that comes out of the President's mouth needs to come off sounding like the wisdom of Solomon. So with that kind of added pressure, and Josh knocking me off schedule today-"

  "Josh knocked you off schedule? How did that happen?" CJ asked, interrupting Sam's little rant, and inwardly cheering that he had given her an opening.

   "He got tied up or something and couldn't take his meeting with Skinner, which caused me to have to spend half the day playing catch-up-"

  "That's odd. Donna rarely lets Josh wander off the leash so far that he'd blow a meeting," CJ remarked with an amused smirk.

  "Wander off the leash?" Sam repeated, his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief.

  "Yes. You know those two. You know how much she has to do with keeping him on track and organized."

  "But still... on a leash? If a man were to say something like that about a woman, you'd be jumping up and down on his head," Sam observed. CJ gave him a very pointed look as she responded.

  "This has nothing to do with equality or discrimination, or even men and women, this is Josh and Donna we're talking about. Actually, just Josh- you know what a mess he was before Donna came along. He couldn't keep an assistant to save his life. Now they're practically inseparable..." CJ decided to just let that little comment hang there. Sam had forgotten that he was trying to get rid of her a few minutes ago, and was warming up to the conversation. This was all part of the plan.

  "Well, yeah...I would have to agree with you there."

  "I'd even go so far as to say that she's the best thing that ever happened to Josh," CJ added with a little grin. ‘I'll have his wheels spinning any time now',she thought.

  "I'd certainly have to agree with you there," Sam replied with a little smile of his own. ‘CJ's fishing for something. No doubt about it', Sam thought.

  "I know married couples who don't get along with each other that well...I honestly don't see how he manages to keep her around."‘Let's see if he nibbles on that little tidbit of bait', CJ thought, getting slightly desperate now. Sam wasn't playing along as well as he usually did.

  "That's true. They really are a mystery of devotion and compatibility." Sam replied, somewhat cryptically. He was really starting to feel a little sorry for CJ.  ‘She's very nearly losing her touch. Not quite, but almost. That and the fact that she underestimated her dependence on what Toby termed his ‘incredulous simplicity'. There's only so many times you can go to that well', Sam thought with a wry smile.

  ‘ Okay this isn't going as planned, not at all...Sparky here, is on to me. It's time to chuck the plan, and go with what works best- the frontal assault', CJ decided. Leaning forward in her chair, and abandoning all pretense, she asked, "Okay, Samuel, let's cut the crap. What do you know about Josh and Donna?"

  "Why, CJ- whatever on earth do you mean?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair- the picture of amused innocence.

 

* * *

 

  "You're being coy with me? You are picking this particular moment in time to be coy, and attempt cuteness with me?" CJ exclaimed, her voice rising ever higher with each word. Sam, however, remained unperturbed by her reaction.

"Look, CJ, you have certain information, or think you have certain information, about Josh and Donna. Now, it seems you are trying to ascertain whether or not I am also in possession of said knowledge.

That being said, I am not exactly sure I'm willing to share any information that I may or may not have...not without a certain amount of quid pro quo..." Sam stated with a smug smile, looking distinctly like the cat that swallowed the canary.

  CJ sat there for a moment, not saying a word, just digesting Sam's terms. As she considered her options, CJ paid particularly close attention to Sam's expressions. Playing the occasional game of poker with these boys could be extremely educational, especially when it came to situations like these. Unless she was way off base, she would bet her favorite Donna Karan gown that ‘Sparky' here was bluffing his pants off. Oh, he knew something, but not nearly everything.  The thing was - it didn't matter if she knew he was bluffing. He was into this sensitive male ego thing right now, where he didn't want to look like a pushover. So in order to get him to spill his guts, she would have to proceed delicately. ‘Or...' she thought, ‘ I could threaten him.'

   "Well, CJ, what do you say? Because if we're done ..." Sam said, turning back to his computer.

As much as it went against her grain, CJ decided to let Sam have this one. It wasn't like he didn't already know. Plus,  if he'd had a hand in getting Josh and Donna together and managed to keep it to himself all this time- well...maybe they could work together. Join forces, so to speak.

  "Okay, Samuel...I know that Josh and Donna finally figured out what everyone's known for a long time. Now, what do you know about it?" CJ stated, letting Sam know in no uncertain terms that that was as far as she was going in this little version of ‘you show me yours- I'll show you mine'.

  "And, you know this... how?" Sam asked, trying for just a little more information.

  "No way, Samuel. You've gotten all you're going to get for right now. Now- your turn," CJ stated, and Sam could tell he wasn't going to be able to push her any further.

  "Well...I can tell you this. I can tell you that if it wasn't for me, they would both still be floundering around in the dark."

  "Really?" CJ asked, her interest peaked. ‘Leo's a smart old fox...trust him to know it all without anyone telling him', she thought.

  "Really. Those two will be naming their first child after me. Just you wait and see," Sam assured her, very pleased with himself.

  "Well, for all our sakes, that better be a nice, long wait. Now tell me exactly how you managed to accomplish this," CJ said, settling back into her chair and propping her feet up again.

  "Well, it all started with the flower fiasco..." Sam began, and from there went on to explain how he had helped orchestrate their first real date and then, just last week, the dinner.

  By the time CJ left Sam's office, she knew what Sam knew, he felt all puffed up from bragging about his role as matchmaker, and he still didn't know that she had basically walked in on Josh and Donna during a morning romp. Even without the plan, things had gone very well.

  
  


  CJ ran into Josh as she going down to the Mess.

  "Hello, Joshua."

  "Why is it that I always feel the shadow of Damocles' sword over my head when you say my name in that particular way?" Josh asked, giving her what he hoped was an endearing grin, as they walked down steps together.

  "Perhaps because you are riddled with guilt over the many headaches you've given me, and have yet to give me," CJ offered.

  "Nope, that's not it."

  "Well, you should be."

  "Did you need me for something?" Josh asked, hoping to distract CJ from his previous and future transgressions.

  "Yeah. How come you didn't tell me that Sam was privy to the thing I found out about this morning?" CJ asked, choosing her words carefully as they had entered the mess, and there were people around.

  "Because Sam knows even less than you do," Josh answered, wondering if that was the best way to put it to CJ.

  "Well, he seems to think that you two will be naming your firstborn after him, so I'd say either he knows more than you think, or he's assuming a lot," CJ replied, with a pointed look.

  "That's just Sam being Sam," Josh said, getting two coffees and paying for them.  "What exactly have you and Sam been talking about?"

  "Well, we had an interesting little conversation where I learned two things," CJ replied, getting herself a coffee.

  "What?"

  "One, that I know more than he does, and two, that Samuel's not quite the tower of incredulous simplicity that Toby thinks he is," CJ replied, then looked down at the two coffees in Josh's hands, "You're bringing Donna coffee?"

  "Well, yeah-," he admitted somewhat sheepishly.

  "Good boy," CJ said and with an amused smile, she turned and left Josh standing there, wondering what she meant by that.

  
  


  CJ was on her way to her office when she saw Donna going over some notes with Bonnie.

  "Hey, Donna, what's up?"

  "Nothing much- just some points that Leo and Josh wanted Sam to add to the speech for Saturday night," Donna replied, and CJ couldn't help but notice that Donna still looked slightly uncomfortable around her.

  "Sam will be overjoyed to hear that," CJ observed with a grin, "Say, have you got a minute?"

  "Yeah..." Donna replied, and followed CJ into her office.

When CJ was settled behind her desk, she offered Donna the chair across from her. Donna took it, but CJ observed that she was anything but relaxed.

  "Donna, this has got to stop," CJ stated, finally.

  "What?" Donna asked, her eyes going wide.

  "This - this nervousness you have around me. Every time you've seen me today, you get this guilty look on your face like you really do know where Jimmy Hoffa is buried."

  "I'm sorry, CJ. It's just that I keep thinking how badly things could have turned out this morning. The funny thing is- Sunday night I gave Josh this whole big speech about how we had to be careful, and how this was definitely not the time to be public with our relationship. I told him that discretion was the watchword from here on- then this happens! This is never going to work," Donna sighed, and slumped down in the chair.

  "Okay, first of all- calm down. Second- this morning did not turn out badly, because I now know what I need to know, and third- everything will work out fine."

  "How can you be so sure? I mean, here we are, just starting out, and right away we almost blow the whole discretion thing!"

  "Donna, it was a lapse. A lapse I'm sure you won't be repeating again, but it's over, everything's fine. What we need to concentrate on now is the future," CJ stated firmly.

  "Okay," Donna said, brightening a little.

  "I know you and I know Josh, and I know that of the two of you, you are the least impulsive and more circumspect. So, I'm looking to you to set the tone and the rules. Josh will follow- even if he doesn't like it. He proved that when he was recovering from the shooting. Everyday I heard him bitch and whine that you regulated his diet, his visitors and his workload. But underneath all that whining- I heard this other thing- this admiration of your strength, and a sense of how touched he was by your care of him. He'll follow the rules," CJ stated with absolute conviction.

  "I hope you're right, CJ," Donna replied.

  "I know I'm right. Now- get back there and keep that boy in line," CJ countered, shooing her out.

  "Okay, but I've got to tell you, CJ, I really dread the day that Leo gets wind of this. He's going to have a fit," Donna said as she walked towards the door.

  "I tell you what- let me worry about Leo. Okay?" CJ replied, trying very hard to keep her expression neutral.

  "Okay- if you say so," Donna replied with a shrug on her way out. Donna had complete faith in CJ's capabilities. Anyone who could handle a room full of reporters asking the most intrusive, insulting questions possible, could handle whatever may come from her relationship with Josh. Even if it was the future, bone-chilling ire of the White House Chief of Staff.

  
  


  CJ propped her feet up on her desk and crossed her arms behind her as a self -satisfied smile turned up the corners of her mouth. The day may have started out with a multitude of headaches, but she, in her infinite skill, had diverted or dealt with them.

  "Damn, I'm good!" she said to herself, and basked for the moment in the glory of her skill. She would savor this moment while she could- because there was just no telling what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
